I miss you
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: "Pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti, es como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir..." Un one-shot que relata lo mucho que extraña Nico a Bianca. Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de febrero: "Los hijos del Inframundo"
**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del tío Rick Riordan. Quería agradecer la paciencia de las administradoras del reto por darme la prórroga, al final vinieron a arreglar el wi-fi -da saltitos de felicidad- y justo a tiempo porque me quedé sin crédito xD**

 **Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de febrero: "Los hijos del Inframundo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

 **I miss you**

 _"Pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti, es como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir..."_

El atardecer llegaba, parecía que este día estaba durando milenios; ni la época en el Casino Lotus era tan larga como este fatídico día, seguí caminando despidiendo un aura a muerte. Bajé la mirada a mis manos, este día en especial del año...de cada año, sus poderes eran inesperados, no podía controlarlos del todo. Pero no podían culparlo (aunque mucho los hacían) hoy era un día tan melancólico, triste y miserable...hoy era el día en el que me había enterado de la muerte de Bianca, cuando juré vengarme de Percy...

Suspiré y observé el lugar en donde, anteriormente, había unas flores y sólo quedaba tierra muerta, los hijos de Deméter se molestarían aún más conmigo, aunque es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. El Campamento estaba lleno de risas que contrarrestaba con mi animo.

Caminé sin prestarle más atención al entorno hasta llegar a mi cabaña, todo era lúgubre...más de lo usual. Me dirigí a paso lento hacia mi cama, me agaché y saqué una caja de zapatos, con ella me senté en el suelo y la abrí con lentitud.

Mis ojos se aguaron, ya no jugaba a eso excepto este día en especial; saqué los pilones de cartas y dejé la caja en un costado conteniendo aún una pequeña cajita de madera con finos detalles tallados en ella.

-¿Jugamos Bianca?-susurré triste-. Yo se que no te gusta pero...¿podrías jugar esta partida conmigo?

Sonreí tristemente mirando hacia arriba como cuando era niño y Bianca posaba sus manos en sus caderas mirándome con una expresión estresada, entonces suspiraba y se sentaba junto a mi. Barajé las cartas y repartí con lentitud.

-No te preocupes, ganaré rápido-repetí las palabras que decía desde niño, aunque lo más probable es que ella me dejara ganarle. Bianca rodaría los ojos y sonreiría burlona.

Alcé mi maso de cartas y coloqué a Dionisio, como era básico en mi, desechar la carta más débil al comienzo.

-Quinientos puntos de ataque-murmuré.

Ella hubiera suspirado y tomado una carta al azar. Me acerqué y escogí la segunda.

-Zeus, seiscientos puntos de daño.

Estaba a punto de utilizar a Apolo que le sanaría, pero unos golpes en la puerta le detuvieron.

-Quien quiera que sea, váyase, quiero estar solo-ordené mientras tomaba la carta del dios-, más treinta de salud y dos mil de defe...

-¡Nico!-gruñó una voz masculina.

-No estoy de humor, Solace-murmuré mientras colocaba la carta en su lugar-. Dos mil puntos de defensa.

Gatee hasta el otro mazo y esta vez escogí la primera.

-Mantícora, tres mil puntos de...

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo dar un bote, por reacción sus poderes lo llevaron a la otra punta de la habitación y dos esqueletos guerreros surgieron de la tierra armados con lanzas. Entrecerré los ojos por la repentina pérdida de energía, pude notar la cabellera rubia del hijo de Apolo.

-¿Cómo entraste?-fruncí el entrecejo.

El rubio hizo amago de acercarse, pero mis guerreros interrumpieron su avance. Will señaló la puerta la cual estaba arrimada, estaba seguro que la había cerrado.

-Estaba abierto.

Noté como alguien se acercaba y mis poderes actuaron por cuenta propia, una sombra negra azotó la puerta haciendo que las paredes tiemblen por un segundo. Jadee y me tambalee un poco, era una de las razones por las que se mantenía alejado de todos este día, más de lo habitual, sus poderes se volvían hostiles y me sentía incapaz de controlarlos.

-¿Nico?-preguntó él preocupado.

Los guerreros volvieron a alzar sus lanzas; moví mi mano y con un gruñido ordené que se detuvieran. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al notar que me hicieron caso, el hijo de Apolo no perdió tiempo y se acercó velozmente hasta donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede?-deslizó mi brazo sobre si y sostuvo mi peso como si nada, los esqueletos desaparecieron.

-Estoy bien, Will-me separé tambaleante-. Es un simple mareo, ocurre siempre este día.

Fui hacia las cartas y las comencé a guardar con lentitud, no quería que Will las viera, aunque lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Para qué viniste?-murmuré. Las cartas estaban siendo colocadas en la caja de cartón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté que el rubio se recargaba contra la cómoda en una actitud despreocupada; yo sabía que ese no era el caso, estaba listo y atento como buen médico obsesivo que era.

-Nada, solo que me pareció curioso que los hijos de Deméter estén molestos contigo.

Suspiré y me giré para encararle.

-No lo sé-mentí sin inmutarme.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente, se parecía al típico chico californiano que hace surf.

-¿Unas flores marchitas no te suena?-alzó una ceja.

-No-me giré para tomar la caja en mis manos y sentarme en la cama, dejando la caja a un costado.

Will se acercó, me mantuve tenso y preocupado de que mis poderes se descontrolen, se sentó junto sin despegar la vista de mí.

-¿Olvidas que hablas con un hijo del dios de la verdad?-le fulminé con la mirada, pero él parecía no tener el efecto que comúnmente tenían los demás-. ¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa?

Estuve tentado a insultarle, pero él muy probablemente no se mosquearía y solo lograría que me enfadase más, mis poderes se saldrían de control y podrían lastimarle. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por la salud del rubio? fruncí el ceño, lo más probable es por Percy, quizás su intento de hacerlo más social no era tan banal como creía.

-No es asunto tuyo _solecito_ -no sabía si Will estaba informado que su apellido en latín fuera Sol, quizás no porque en el campamento se hablaba griego, no latín.

-Si lo es-contradijo sin mostrarse enfadado por el apodo-, soy tu médico personal y tengo que saber la razón de que te comportas así.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?-gruñí.

-Tal vez-se encogió de hombros-, seré lo que tú necesites.

¿Ser lo que necesito? ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Pues necesito estar solo.

Él suspiró y con total confianza se recostó en mi cama, colocando su mano sobre sus ojos con aspecto cansino. No pude evitar notar el contraste que había entre su melena rubia y luminosa en sus sábanas negras, de alguna manera le recordaba a cuando se ocultaba de los romanos.

-Necesitas desahogarte-respondió por fin.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-fruncí aún más el ceño.

-Soy hijo de Apolo-se señaló a si mismo con obviedad- y tú eres mi paciente personal, creo habértelo mencionado antes.

-No te necesito.

-Al contrario, me necesitas más de lo que quieres creer, Hazel no está para ayudarte y por alguna razón que aún no sé, no puedes salir del campamento esta fecha específica de cada año.

Reprimí mi expresión de asombro hacia él rubio. ¿Cómo Tártaros sabía todo eso? Mi padre me mantenía encerrado en el campamento en estas fechas, porque siempre me escapaba al Inframundo para ver a Bianca y él pensaba que me hacia mal, que vivía aferrado al pasado y no me enfocaba en el presente. Con el tiempo aprendí que tenía razón, pero yo aún la recordaba, jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

-¿Qué sabes?-me senté a un costado de sus piernas extendidas demostrándole que tenía toda mi atención.

-No es demasiado difícil, _angelito_ _-_ sonrió burlón. Rechiné los dientes, la única persona que me había llamado de ese modo fue mi madre y por consecuente Bianca.

Me crucé de brazos a la espera de que hablara, pero él parecía muy cómodo en su cama.

-Will-gruñí, pero este ni se mosqueaba.

Suspiré y me arrimé hacia él, gateando sobe la cama; lo zarandee pero este seguía quieto.

-Will-repetí esta vez preocupado.

Sentí la sombras revolotear por la cabaña con nerviosismo.

-No es gracioso...

Tomé su brazo y lo quité de su frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Entonces, se movió, me quedé estático mientras él tomaba mi brazo y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-Will-gruñí al darme cuenta de la situación-, despierta.

Siquiera se movió, gruñí molesto e intenté sacar mi brazo de su agarre; Will murmuró algo y enredó sus piernas en una de las mías, su aliento a menta me daba directamente en la cara, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y procuré la mayor distancia posible, bueno, la mayor distancia que se pueda cuando te tienen amarrado y la pared está tras tu espalda. Entre mis movimientos por un escape nulo del agarre de las piernas de Will, mi pie libre golpeó algo, voltee y la caja de cartón estaba a poco de caer por la esquina contraria de la cama.

Me exalté, en estos momentos desearía poder controlar las sombras, pero... ya lo había hecho una vez, hoy mismo. Pero no iba a arriesgarme a hacer viaje sombra con Will aferrado a mí, no iba a poner su vida en riesgo. Hice salir un soldado de la tierra, el cual se acercó con movimientos robóticos a la caja y la colocó en un estante de la cual tenía una perfecta visión desde donde me encontraba. Mientras se desarrollaba la escena, se preguntaba la razón por la cual no se levantaba, despertaba al rubio de un empujón y tomaba la caja en sus manos donde la sentiría más segura.

El movimiento del mencionado atrajo nuevamente mi atención, parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño.

-Tranquilo _solecito_ -acaricié su melena rubia con mi otra mano, volviendo la mirada a la caja. Aún no sacaba la pequeña caja de madera de allí, era parte de su rito, lo hacía cada año.

Ordené al esqueleto que lo tomara con extremo cuidado y lo hice avanzar a paso tortuga, solo para cerciorarme de que esta no cayera y se rompiera. Cuando estuvo a mi alcance liberé la caballera (Will soltó un leve quejido y se removió incómodo) rubia y extendí mi mano, el esqueleto posó delicadamente la caja en la palma y desapareció bajo la tierra.

La cajita era de caoba bien cuidada (por mí) con pequeños detalles dorados en las puntas y una plaquita en la parte superior donde se leía " _Bianca di Angelo"_ con una letra elegante en cursiva. La abrí y la suave melodía de un piano inundó la silenciosa cabaña.

El suspiro de Will fue a mi garganta, me estremecí ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto? pero su cercanía, sorpresivamente, no me molestaba. Coloqué la cajita con cuidado sobre el colchón, justamente arriba de la almohada, donde la cabeza de Will reposaba. Suspiré y volví a acariciar su cabellera mientras veía con pesar el interior de la caja.

Una bailarina con un vestido largo, blanco, que agarraba con su mano derecha una de las puntas de la falda; ella era firmemente sostenida por el bailarín de menor estatura, el cual vestía traje de gala, quien posaba su mano izquierda en su cintura, entre el vestido y el brazo que sostenía dicha prenda; finalmente, ambos tenían la mano del otro entrelazada a la suya.

Pude imaginar a Bianca arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo la caja con una mano y cantándome mi canción de cuna con su dulce y fina voz, al compás del piano. Casi podía oírla.

-Tu seil il mio soldadino, la ragione per cui vivo, non ti scordar di me, io veglierò su di te.

La noche ya había caído, pude oír el aleteo de las arpías cerca, suponía que no le quedaba otra más que dormir. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo en tan incómoda posición? Suspiré fastidiado y alejé mi mano izquierda de su cabello para usarla de almohada provisional. Cerré los ojos y acompasé mi respiración, listo para soñar con recuerdos felices vividos junto a su hermana y despertar llorando amargamente su ausencia; aunque finalmente se repondría con el pensamiento de que tarde o temprano se reencontrarían en el Inframundo, más temprano que tarde, pero para que permanezcan juntos eternamente faltarían unos años más.

 **N/A: Uff, gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, al principio pensaba escribir algo de Nico y Hazel, así como hermandad, pero el Solangelo es mi debilidad y ya había escrito la entrada de Will sin darme cuenta, así que quedó xD**

 **Es es todo ;)**

 **Los quiere la utaku que lee libros.**

 **Pta: Este fic tiene 2.015 palabras sin contar nota de autor, disclamer o título.**


End file.
